Havoc in Hulcrak 4
Havoc in Hulcrak 4 is an encounter in the Madness & Magma mission hub. It comes after Havoc in Hulcrak 1 or Havoc in Hulcrak 6. Enemies *Rock Wall Vandal (1235 Gold, 152 XP, 95 Energy, 6 HP Normal) *Hurler Vandal (1235 Gold, 152 XP, 95 Energy, 7 HP Normal) *Shaman VandalShaman Vandal is not an Oroc Shaman, but is actually an Oroc Warrior when you engage the enemy in battle. This has been reported to the game developers. --GameTommy 16:56, May 3, 2012 (UTC) (1235 Gold, 152 XP, 95 Energy, 7 HP Normal) Transcript Introduction The warband isn't here for a massacre. They're here to send a message. Where the locals offer resistance, they suffer violence. The little pockets of brutality nearby testify to the fate of those who have the gall to stand against the invaders. But here, Syraxa's minions seem content to wreak their havoc on a building -- ignoring those who flee from its door. A hulking oroc, perhaps the largest you've seen during your underground odyssey, raises a massive chunk of crystal above his head. He hurls it at the structure. There's an immense thud, which gives way to the splintering sound of cracks appearing upon the wall -- cruel, greedy fingers violating the dented surface. Shards fall away like blood and gore from a wound, crashing and tinkling on the ground below. The oroc grunts. His brethren clamor. Then he reaches down for another missile. Tessa's arrow reaches his hand first. Conclusion "Can't stop me, human!" The giant oroc's grinding, scraping laugh bores into you like talons across an infernal blackboard. He grins at Tessa, displaying teeth that glimmer like deadly diamonds. Arrows protrude from his body, at least half a dozen colorful fletches testifying to the archer's hits whilst his amusement denounces them. Even the one that found his thick neck, and sticks in the flesh of his purple throat, doesn't seem to trouble him. Another arrow flies. The oroc blinks. A layer of hard crystal on his eyelid meets the missile's metal point. The shaft falls at his feet, spent and thwarted. The oroc stoops, and grabs hold of a lump of debris -- a piece of dislodged masonry larger than a man's torso. He laughs once more, eyes still glaring at Tessa, as he holds it against his slab-like chest. You move forward. Tessa waves you away. She draws back another arrow. "Shoot," the oroc grinds. "Shoot, then I throw. One more arrow." "One more arrow," Tessa agrees. The oroc lifts his prodigious projectile, raising it above his head. Tessa fires. But not at him. The arrow flies upwards, and hits the side of the damaged building. The oroc's brow furrows, the magenta crystals upon its surface scraping against one another as though trying to elucidate the mystery between them. He turns, looks up at where her arrow stuck. Then he cries out. A huge piece of crystal, which had maintained a tenuous grasp on the side of the building under the oroc's assault, yields at last -- accepting the ruination of the structure's glory, relinquishing its architectural berth. The oroc drops his missile. He starts to move. He isn't fast enough. The noise of crunching crystal bones sends a shudder through your body. Hugh cringes. Even Rakshara winces. But Tessa saunters forward, reaches down to snatch an arrow from the ground, inspects its tip, smiles, then notches it to her bow before continuing on her way. Category:Madness & Magma